1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the tuning of elevation of a satellite dish antenna system during installation and, in particular, to a removable tool for fine elevation tuning of satellite dish antennas.
2. Discussion of the Background
Residential and commercial satellite antenna conventional systems are common and are available from one supplier or customer to another with differences pertaining to size, cost, design, performance and application. Many such conventional systems have mechanisms for providing fine tune elevation adjustments on satellite antenna mounts by installers. Generally these mechanisms are permanently attached to each satellite antenna mount resulting in a fixed overhead cost of manufacture. Millions of satellite antennas are in use primarily for residential reception having these permanently mounted mechanisms. A continuing need exists to reduce the manufacturing costs of such satellite antennas.
Fine elevation tuning is necessary to target the satellite antenna on the desired satellite(s) especially with larger antenna sizes and when a multi-satellite feedhorn is used. Conventional adjustment of the fine tune mechanism is typically performed by using hand tools such as a wrench or socket and ratchet drive. In addition to reducing manufacturing costs, the time it takes for installers to install and align a satellite antenna to target satellite(s) is critical. Most satellite systems have elevator shafts permanently mounted so that the installer can align the installed antenna by using hand tools. A continuing need also exists in the field for installers to perform the installation and alignment as quickly as possible.
Removal of the fine tune elevation mechanism as a permanent fixture results in manufacturing cost savings. On prior mounts, removal of the permanent fine tune elevation adjustment mechanism involved loosening bolts or nuts with hand tools, removing the bolts and nuts, and removing the fine tune adjustment mechanism. In some designs, the fine tune adjustment mechanism is permanently attached to the mount, and is not easily removed or serviceable. Replacement of the satellite antenna mount would be required in these designs. A need exists to reduce the cost of each individual satellite antenna mount by manufacturing such mounts without fine tune elevation adjustment mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,526 sets forth an apparatus which allows an installer to fine tune the elevation of a satellite antenna and then to remove the elevation adjustment mechanism from the mount for use on other satellite antenna systems. Hughes Network Systems also provides an elevation pointing tool (P/N 1029130-0403) that is removable from the antenna mount. See “HN System-Installation Guide for 0.74 m Ku-band Upgradeable Antenna Model ANG-074P,” Oct. 19, 2006, pgs. 44-52. Both of these approaches lower the manufacturing costs of the antenna mount by removing fine tune elevator shafts as permanent hardware on the mount, but both also require tools and installer time to utilize. A need exists for a simple tool that quickly mounts and releases for fine elevation tuning without the use of any tools either for attaching the tool to the installed antenna and/or to perform the adjustment.
Finally, a need exists for a tool designed for not only a residential satellite antenna used for the home satellite reception market, but also adopted for antenna mounts used in commercial applications as well.